The Sobu Civil War
by BigKokujin
Summary: The Choice causes a large civil war to break out. Hachiman fights against his former friends to end the war, break the barrier, and return everyone to Chiba. Yes, this is stupid. No, it's not related to My Girlfriend etc etc. Also fighting. Don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry, the other one is still going. Just had this idea kicking around. It's stupid. Very stupid. There's a reason though, promise.**

* * *

 **A long time ago, two governing bodies ruled Sobu high. The popular clique, and the unpopular clique. They got along well enough with one another, never bothering each other except in rare times of need. However, one cold winter morning, a devilish trickster with the face of an angel arrived. She opened her mouth, and spoke out a question to all that would hear her. The question became known as "The Choice" among the entire student body, and was the topic of great debate. So great was the debate, in fact, that the youngsters began engaging in open bouts of non-lethal warfare with those that dared to disagree with them. The conflict was intense, a great barrier was erected around the school, with a single commandment being echoed through the building at the time of its' erection.**

" _ **When the arguments over 'The Choice' have ended, you may be free".**_

 **The students split into two groups.**

 **For 'The Choice', and Against 'The Choice'. Friends, and even lovers, found themselves on opposite factions.**

 **One such was a particular young man, with eyes as rotten as a fish left in the sun. While almost everyone he knew was Against, he himself was For. Despite their best attempts, they could not seem to talk one another down, and they were forced to separate to their respective armies. With the school split in two, hierarchies of ranks arose. Soldiers, Commanders, all the way up to General. The rules of combat were simple; disarm or otherwise defeat your opponent, and take out the enemy General. Three weeks had passed, time seemingly frozen, before the young man, known to the Against as "The Betrayer", considered himself competent enough to fight for his cause, even if it meant standing against those he formally considered friends. He had risen to the rank of Second in Command during his training, showing remarkable skill in combat, yet lacking strong leadership skill. Taking his weapon of choice, a heavy wooden mop handle wielded as a crude** **staff, he resolved to end the war himself. Thus, our story begins.**

 ***Please name The Betrayer.**

 **[HIKKI_ _ _ _ ]**

 ***The True Loner.**

 **[X] Yes [ ] No**

* * *

"Again, Hikigaya."

I watched Hayama's stance carefully. Legs slightly apart, sideways. Upper half in a defensive position, the reinforced yardstick held in front of him. It was a good, basic stance that even amateurs knew just from watching movies. My own was more defensive, dodge centric. As he raised and swung the piece of wood at me, I watched the trajectory. A vertical slash, the direction favoring the right. As such, I quickly moved backwards, and as expected, he moved forward for a follow up horizontal. Pushing my weapon forward, I caught it mid-swing and pushed forward with all my might at his still extended arm. He pushed back briefly, but released the tension on his arm, allowing me to fall forward. I knew what his plan was; let me fall, get me in the back; a simple move, one I taught him, guaranteed to end a fight simply by having the opponent on their stomach with you over them. However, I did not fall; rather, using the mop handle for support, I redirected my momentum, straight into his torso. A crude yet effective tackle, it connected as he was recovering, and with a grunt he fell to the ground. I fell alongside him, but my fall was forward; as such, I recovered before he could, and held my staff out towards him as he was kneeling to get up. I was sweating by that point, but I felt a sense of pride knowing that I had won four out of our seven sparring matches that day. Hayama gave me a soft grin laced with a bit of jealousy, and raised his hands in defeat.

"You're becoming really dangerous with that thing. I thought for sure I had you, there…"

"Never assume that just because an enemy is going down, they'll be down. People are at their most vicious when they're backed against a wall...like Sagami."

"Heh...not the comparison I'd use, but one I at least understand."

Hayama reached his hand upwards, and I took it, pulling him up right. He dusted himself off and reclaimed his "sword", holding it in his left hand limply. As the General for our army, it was important he constantly try to improve himself. Me, being the second in command, was of course the best choice for his training. I still didn't like the guy, and I doubt he liked me, but we had developed a mutual respect of some sort. When you fight a man multiple times a day, there leaves very little pent up emotions.

"So, today is the day you begin, isn't it, Hikigaya?"

"Mm. Yeah. I get to start my little adventure across grand ol' Sobu to end this war and go home."

"Don't sound so glum. I doubt you'll encounter any problems with their troops."

"It's not their troops I'm worried about, Hayama."

"Hm...I know you're not exactly looking forward to fighting them, but think of what you'll be accomplishing."

"Hurting a lot of people."

"Not like you've ever had a problem doing that to begin with."

"Go to Hell."

He gave me a slightly smug smile, but it quickly softened into his usual one. It was pissing me off.

"When the war is over, everything will be fine. This is what's important, right now. You're our best chance for this - a single usurper. A single _skilled_ usurper."

"Save the flattery…"

"Depose their leaders, their commanders, and their general. It shouldn't be a problem for you and that tactical genius of yours."

"...Right. Don't go giving me orders, though. You know that pisses me off."

"Haha...right, sorry. Still; you want this over as badly as I do."

"Yumiko is fighting for them, isn't she?"

"...Yeah. She's actually one of the closest squad leaders stationed near us, if our scouts' intel is anything to go off of. Border patrol, if you would. You'll be taking her on first…"

"I'll...try not to hurt her."

"Don't bother. She'll tear you apart if you show mercy."

"You're suggesting I use everything I have?"

"I'm suggesting you don't hold back. Do what is necessary to bring her to her knees and take her prisoner. Tell me when it's done, and I'll have our boys bring her back to one of the holding areas."

"That's a rather violent request from Mr. Nice Guy."

"Hm. I told you I wasn't as nice as everyone believes I am."

"Makes you a good wartime leader, then...good to the troops, vicious to the enemy."

"And they'll all think it's you being the vicious one."

"...Fine by me. I'll be off, then."

"Don't get beaten out there. You're the future of this cause."

"No pressure then."

I continued walking as Hayama stopped. I raised my hand to him in a goodbye without ever looking back, and began my journey. Sobu seemed a lot bigger when over half the school was considered enemy territory. My destination was the gymnasium, far on the other side of the many buildings. What should be a ten minute walk, even at my slowest, would most likely be a several hour journey. The war had taken a toll on everyone. On our side, Zaimokuza was known as a great asset to have in battle. His stature and surprising endurance coupled together to form a whirlwind of brutality. Up to this point, he was our most active field agent, fighting back against the encroaching force slowly taking over our side of the school. Recently, however, he had gone missing, alongside Tobe. Assumed beaten and captured. The 'For' had been losing for a while now, through surgical strikes at our most important locations. The enemy had about 80% of the school's territory, and I had just passed by our last safe spot, held down by at least twenty men. They looked at me with shock as I walked into what essentially was the jungle, but none stopped me. They knew who I was, and what I was doing. The day Hikigaya will end the war. The day we'll get to go home. The day he'll fight his former friends. Ugh.

"Hikio?"

I stopped in my tracks. The voice came from behind me, and it was one I knew. Slowly, I looked over my shoulder. A blonde bundle of fire and anger stood there, her own instrument of defense drawn. It was a staff, similar to mine, but with a more pointed tip, whereas mine were taped over. _A spear user._

"What are you doing? You know this is where we-"

"I'm going to end the war."

"Hanh? _You?_ The beanpole cynifreak?"

"...Doubt me?"

"Hah! I could beat you without even looking at you. Go scampering back to that...J-JERK Hayama before you get hurt."

My grip tightened on my mop handle, and I sighed. Drawing it, I turned towards her, taking my stance. I glared at her impatiently, giving the makeshift staff a quick twirl. Her eyes widened briefly in wonderment, but quickly turned into an irritated squint.

"You're serious? You're really going to fight me, Hikio?"

"If you're intent on standing in my way…"

"I'll give you one last chance to get out of here."

"I'll give you your only chance to do the same."

She assumed her stance, the point of the wood aimed towards me. I let out a soft sound of disappointment.

"So be it."

 _ **[ FIRE-FILLED QUEEN - YUMIKO MIURA ]**_ **  
**

Before I could even react, the tennis player was upon me, thrusting her weapon forward as though she were an angry fisherman. I brought my own forward, knocking side her blow and, subsequently, her off balance. Pushing my own shoulder forward, I collided with her body and sent her backwards. She hit the ground with a soft sound of pain laced with anger, and recovered far quicker than I had thought she would. Rushing towards me again, she began to speak as she brought her weapon up for a slashing move.

"Coward! Waiting to counterattack?!"

Moving past the slash, the tip made contact with my leg at a considerable speed, causing me to wince and grunt. At her foolishly undefended side, I gave a light, quick swing to her arm before bringing it back, attempting to bash her forward and away from me. The combination worked, with her mind too busy processing the light pain to react to my violent shove forward. She did not fall, however, and just looked angrier as she charged me. Resuming my stance, I watched her carefully. She was getting reckless, now. I had the audacity to fight back. Her arm movements betrayed her, and I could tell she was going for a rough impaling thrust. Just a bit closer...

"Do you have any idea how much you've hurt our general? Our commander?"

The sudden question brought a lapse in my concentration, and rather than counterattacking, I ended up dodging her and landing a strike to her back - nowhere near as hard as I had intended, it ended as more of a swat. Turning on her heel, her face was pure fury, her stance shifting wildly as she rocked on her knees, unsure of what to do next. Her hands wrapped and tightened around the spear so roughly her knuckles were white.

"You, fighting for the enemy...every time you're mentioned, they wince. And if you keep going, like this... You'll break their hearts."

"That's-"

"Exactly why I'm going to take you down!"

With a scream, Miura rushed towards me with speed I should've expected from the start. Her weapon was raised up over her head for a killing blow, but she left her torso open. The solution here was simple. Ducking down low to the ground, I outstretched my arms and shot forward as she homed in on me. My movements were swift, and with her momentum, she was unable to stop, even as I could briefly recognize the horror on her face as I moved. Gripping her by the waist, I lifted Miura up, and did the first thing that came to mind - a suplex. Lifting her body up and over me with a groan that gradually transitioned to a yell, I bent backwards and threw her over me. She collided with the ground with a coughing 'gack!', and stayed there as I recovered. She was twitching, attempting to stand up while reaching for her spear, which I kicked out of the way as I advanced towards her. She had tears forming in her eyes as she scowled, looking up at me with great anger.

"You...dirty bastard...that was a cheap trick…"

"I wanted to end the fight; and I did. You gonna be alright?"

"Hell no I'm not gonna be alright! I was just beaten by... _ugh, YOU!_ "

"Well, I mean...I'd like to think I'm not a terrible fighter…"

Miura rolled onto her back, letting out a loud groaning sigh before thrashing about on the floor. I could see the red marks of impact where I had struck her shining through a few open spots on her clothing, and I felt a small twinge of guilt.

"I can't believe I lost to Hikio...now I have to see Hayama…"

"...Sorry. He wants this over just as much as I do, though."

"It's not about that! That bastard...he betrayed me!"

"How?"

"You! You people! Fighting for them, LEADING them! How…? How could he do that to us?!"

"He's allowed to have his own opinion on 'The Choice'. People don't need to immediately conform to another's opinion because they're friends."

"I know that, but...deep down, I was...really hoping he'd come to us, you know? I took the station closest to the border between us each time, hoping, deep down, that one day I'd see him coming. Coming to join us. Join me…"

The scowl on Miura's face had turned from one of anger to one of bitter sadness and embarrassment, tears streaming down her cheeks with the occasional sniffle. I looked around, and saw no one. Looking back down to her, I let out a small sigh and knelt beside her. As an older brother learns, when a girl is crying, the best solution...is to pet her head to comfort her. My hand made contact with Miura's hair, and she visibly convulsed in confusion, her mouth opening and her expression turning to one of fury once more; but it gradually calmed. I could see her looking at me in amazement and bewilderment as I silently pet her head to soothe her. We were no longer enemies, at least in terms of combat. When she had finally stopped crying, I stood back up. She sat up behind me, but did not stand.

"S-So...your men will be coming here, won't they?"

"You'll be taken to a holding room, yes. If all goes well, you'll be released in a few hours."

"Man...a-at least arrange it so it's a nice one!"

"No promises. Can you tell me what's ahead?"

"...A lot."

"That's useful."

"And it's all I'm saying!"

"Great. Well, I'm off then, see you lat-"

"W-Wait, Hikio!"

"...What?"

"Be careful...when you get up there...if you get up there... _they...Yuigahama…_ will tear you apart."

I gave a weak, smile to her, but my insides turned to ice. Yuigahama. I'd have to meet her...and Yukinoshita too. The commander, and the general. My former clubmates. Former friends. I hung my head as I began to walk forward once more, hands in my pockets. Yumiko was taken care of. Tugging out my phone, I dialed the number and waited. After a few moments, Hayama's voice came through the other end.

"Something to report?"

"Miura is waiting just beyond the border. The area's now ours, the troops will have to retreat without their leader. Speaking of troops...why are the halls so empty?"

"I imagine seeing you coming would be enough to drive anyone away."

"Very funny."

"I'm serious. They know you're second in command. A single soldier does not take on a tank. He tells someone who can."

"...So you think they know about me coming?"

"At this point? They have too."

"Great. Going to get off the phone, now. Later."

"Wait, Hikigaya."

"What?"

"You should be near Zaimokuza and Tobe's last location. I advise caution."

"Mm. Right. See ya."

"Don't die."

Click. What a lovely conversation.

The halls were so quiet that my steps echoed throughout them. I could hear faint whispers of "The Betrayer", followed by "Their second in command - let's get out of here". Lesser troops were fleeing from me? Oh, I wish I had this much of a reputation earlier!

"Mmmfph! Mmmpfh!"

Muffled screams, however, came from one of the classrooms. I stopped, and briefly listened. Silence hung in the air for a moment before the sound repeated itself. The room to the right. I peeked in, but saw only inky darkness...a swatch of fabric covering the door window? I checked the slide, and it was unlocked. Slowly, I opened the door and let some light shine into the room. There were at least seven of our men, Zaimokuza and Tobe included, tied and sitting on the ground. As they saw me, a newfound panic brightened in their eyes, and they became squirming violently. I looked behind me, over my shoulder down the hall on both sides. They were clear, and I stepped inside, kneeling down. Tobe was the closest, so I began to undo his bindings. He, however, kept shaking violently. _What's the deal? I'm trying to help, you knooooow?_

When I reached up to undo his gag, he immediately screamed.

"GET DOWN!"

"Wha-"

In his rocking, he crashed into my legs, causing me to tumble forward onto him. Almost immediately, before I could even touch the ground, the wind whistled overhead. Looking up, three deviously sharp pencils were _embedded into the wall_. Looking over my shoulder, I could make out a muted silhouette, stuck in the pose of a throw.

"Tch. Tobe, that wasn't very nice~".

That voice…

"Hello, Hikitani."

 _ **[**_ _**B.L. FANATIC - HINA EBINA ]**_

The door slammed shut, and I found myself in the middle of a dark room. Quickly rising to my feet, I looked around me, trying to make out anything moving. As I began to draw my weapon, I was attacked. The first two strikes hurt the most, but I steeled myself for the remaining four. Directly to my gut, six forceful slashing attacks connected, one after the other in rapid succession. _Something small. Something light. Meant to take someone down when they aren't expecting._ From the darkness, I could hear a faint laughter that seemed to be coming from all around me.

"Are you still standing, Hikitani~?"

"..."

"I didn't hear a thud. Here, let me try again~!"

I could at least register footsteps this time. _Advancing from my left, quickly…_ I swung out towards her, and made contact, but only with the tip. I heard her gasp, a desk get knocked over, and her quickly retreating steps. Tobe groaned behind me, attempting to sit up, but only ending up on his stomach.

"The light, bro! Go for the light!"

"Where?!"

"The door you just came in from! Where else would it be?!"

 _Ah. I feel like an idiot, now._

Moving quickly towards the direction of the faint glow coming from under the door's frame, I frantically fondled the wall's surface. When I found the switch, I flicked it and looked out to the left. Ebina, revealed from the newly introduced light, grinned to me. I noticed too late, however, her stance. Before I could react, she launched her arm forward, and with it, more projectiles. I raised my arm in defense, and closed my eyes tight, tucking my face into my shoulder. Two of the three connected, with one bouncing off. The one that hit me and stayed hurt like Hell, but didn't pierce the skin completely. Pulling it from my arm, I threw it to the ground and glared at my attacker. She looked at me contemplatively, her face stuck on a mixture of confusion and intrigue. ' _Ah, he's still standing? Wow! Hachiman is like, totally so cool._ ' _Yep._ Straightening her pose, Ebina clapped her hands together lightly, smiling and closing her eyes.

"Well, I surrender~."

"Just like that…?"

"I'm out of pencils, and I couldn't possibly take you on in a fair fight. Even when I managed to hit you, you didn't go down. I was counting on you being weak...but, I mean, Hayama wouldn't _POSSIBLY_ be interested in anyone weak! But you! You're so _strong!_ The way you just casually pulled that pencil out of your arm then looked at me? I felt like I could faint! He's totally, totally into you! You two even run the army together! It's meant to be!"

I sighed, dropping my stance and looking to Tobe, who was staring at Ebina with a mix of sadness and confusion. I knelt down to do undo his bindings completely, and helped him to his feet. He dusted himself off, then gave me a big smile. The kind of smile only Tobe can give someone.

"T-Thanks, bro! Man, you were so cool there! The way you waited for her to get close, then _POW!_ Haha!...W-wait, Ebina, are you hurt?!"

"Mm? No. Hikitani is quite gentle when he wants to be, even to an enemy~."

"G-Great! That's great...AH! Chuuni! Dudes! Let me…"

Tobe quickly went to work undoing the others as I kept an eye on Ebina. She had complied without even being asked, sitting down at a desk and smiling at me fondly. Zaimokuza was the first one to stand up, and in doing so, flexed his arms as though he had just awoken from a thousand year slumber.

"I... **RISE! I...LIVE!"**

"You got captured by Ebina?"

"Fumu? Ah, yes...she tricked my party, and myself, into a trap! Her lithe form betrays her dangerous speed and cunning cruelty! To be bested by such a devious assassin...is an honor! An honor truly worthy of someone of my skill!"

Zaimokuza planted a hand on my shoulder as he let out a boisterous laugh, and Tobe glared at him from over his shoulder. With the rest of the men up and stretching, I turned over to Ebina herself, who was still sitting patiently.

"So, you surrender...Zaimokuza."

"Honh?"

"Call Hayama. Tell him you're free, and up. This area is now ours - this will be our temporary holding area. Keep Ebina here, and get more men sent up here to hold the line. I need to keep going."

"Where are you going, bro?"

"...To end the war, Tobe."

"Woah...wait, you don't mean you have to fight Yu-"

"Yeah. I do. I'll be going, now. Glad you're alright. I'll be seeing you."

As I turned to leave, Tobe grasped my shoulder, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"W-Wait! I'll go with you, bro!"

"Tobe, please. I appreciate the sentiment...but I have to do this myself."

"Come on, Hikitani! We're, y'know, comrades! You shouldn't have to do this by yourself!"

"...Tobe."

I gave him a look that was supposed to be irritated, but I think it came across more as sad. Tobe returned it with one of his own and sighed, relenting his grip on my shoulder. Instead, he pulled himself closer to me, giving me a _hug._ Ebina practically exploded, and I nearly pushed him away, but he began speaking.

"You're a real bro, Hikitani. You have us all rooting for you, y'know? If anyone can do this...end all this, make everything right, it's you! So...don't feel, y'know, sad about all this. It'll all be fine when you pull through, even if I have to make it right myself!"

He pulled away from me, giving me a small thumbs up and a confident look. I stared at him for a moment, my eyes wide and my mouth slightly ajar. I found my expression forming into a small smile, and I felt a deep sense of motivation. Uncharacteristically, I returned the thumbs up, giving him a nod.

"Thanks, Tobe. That...really helped. You're not as annoying as you seem."

"T-Thanks…? Hey, annoying!? Come on!"

"Go, Hachiman! Give them a drubbing they won't soon forget!"

The rest of the troops erupted in similar cheers and words of encouragement. I gave them all a brief nod, and burst through the door, making my way closer and closer to the gymnasium with each twist and turn. _Ah...is this how being a hero feels?! I need to be careful. This feeling is...nice._

The walk seemed to go on forever. It had already been an hour since I departed from my own side of the school. The halls stretched on and on, the light shining in from the windows mixing in an odd contrast to the silence. I could hear the wind blowing, and I looked outside to the ground floor. Swarms of the enemy were looking up at me, pointing at me and looking to each other in confusion. One, however, in particular stuck out to me. Bright pink hair. An anxious expression that turned to anger. And alacrity that I can only credit to Yuigahama. She stormed inside, presumably to meet me, or defend Yukinoshita. She would be next, wouldn't she? My second to last opponent. Closing my eyes, I kept walking without really watching where I was going. I knew the path.

 _Yuigahama...and Yukinoshita. The two I've supposedly been hurting. The two I was trying to avoid, for the longest time, up to this point. I was hoping that Zaimokuza's scouting party would be the ones to go up against them. Hoped that I could just sit back and let it end itself...but that's why we're still here, isn't it? My fear of facing them. It'll be over, soon. All I need to do…_

"Hachiman."

 _...is beat two more people._

"Yuigahama."

The girl stood across from me. Her outfit was slightly different, and appeared to be puffier, thicker. I quickly dismissed the idea of her gaining weight and looked behind her. The windows had been blocked off by thick curtains, and the hallway was otherwise dark as pitch. Yuigahama look at me with a wavering expression of anger.

"Why are you here?"

"...We both know the answer to that."

"T-To try and hurt Yukinon?"

"To end the war. Both sides are too ingrained in their beliefs. We'll never get out of here unless someone does something."

"So you're going to push your belief on us by force?!"

"It's not like that-"

"Then come fight with us."

"...I can't do that. You know I can't."

Her expression wavered once more, but she clenched her eyes shut. Slowly, she lifted her weapon. A staff, similar to mine, but made of metal. _From a shelf? Is it hollow, solid, or-_

"I won't let you hurt any more people!"

 _ **[ PAINED COMMANDER - YUI YUIGAHAMA ]**_

Yuigahama rushed towards me, swinging the large piece of steel towards my frame. The wind up was quick...so it wasn't solid metal. The assessment gave me mild comfort as I raised my staff to intercept the blow. While I had blocked it as planned, the energy she had exerted into the attack caused me to flinch, backing up away from her. She brought her arms back towards her and readied another swing, this time a low horizontal to the legs. I slammed my weapon down onto the ground end-first to absorb the blow, then bought it back up and around to knock Yuigahama off balance. It worked, but as I went for the shove, she responded with a harsh backhand across to my face, which stunned me; she quickly followed up with her own shoulder rush, which pushed me backwards and nearly down. She raised her weapon towards me menacingly, eyes barely holding back tears.

"D-Don't screw with me, Hik-Hachiman! I wasn't just granted this position because I'm her friend! You...you can try to fight as passively as you want too, but I'm going to give it my all!"

She rushed me again, another violent swing brought towards me. I dodged it rather than blocking it, but she quickly turned the staff, catching my torso with the end. The staff may be hollow, but it sure as Hell hurt.

" 'Hikio beat me, but he was so...gentle, like he didn't want to hurt me'! 'Hikitani bested me without making nearly any contact! He's so cool!' That's ridiculous! **YOU'RE** ridiculous! Do you have any clue what you mean to us?!"

Still reeling from the first blow, I barely managed to block an onslaught by Yuigahama. Horizontal right into vertical left, finishing with a horizontal right, the force of wish pushed me back more so.

"You're the second in command for the enemy! A key to our victory! Y-Yukinon says, that when you fall, our victory is assured! That we can all go home, put this all behind us! W... Why should I show you any mercy?!"

Yuigahama was on the verge of crying now. She thrust her weapon forward with both hands in a bash, which I met with equal force, pushing back against her as she attempted to keep me from going any further forward.

"And you! We were so close to winning! Why would you set us back so much?! Yumiko...Hina...both of them beaten and taken by you! Do you know how much ground we've lost!? Our morale is in the trash! 'The Betrayer will wipe the floor with us'! 'We'll get pasted if we stay here, retreat'! Y-You're no hero, you're a monster! And I'm...I'm going to be the one to put you down, you traitor!"

Yuigahama broke the clash, jumping backwards gracefully. She then raised her hand to the sky, as though calling for a God's blessing. I stared at her, confused, before the hand dropped down towards me.

 _Twang._ _Twang. TwangtwangTWANGTWANG_

From over Yuigahama's head, from the darkness, a storm of yellow projectiles came soaring at me with incredible speed. _Using the darkness to hide archers?!_ I quickly jumped to the wall, crashing into it as I avoided the hail of attacks. Yuigahama, however, quickly rushed to my current position and launched a swift horizontal swing. Throwing myself forward on to the ground, I narrowly avoided being crushed between her pole and the wall. Pulling myself forward and up, I faced her, the two of us now on opposite sides. She looked at me with anger and confusion in her eyes.

"...Why won't you fight back?"

She released another swing, which broke off into an overhead slash after the first one was blocked. Stepping to the right to avoid it, I kept my defensive stance.

"Why won't you fight back?!"

Her attacks we getting sloppier now, chaining together quicker and hitting harder, but she was starting to lose her patience - and her breath.

"WHY - WON'T - YOU - FIGHT - BACK?!"

Between each word was a swing of brutal force, her teeth gritting together in fury. As I blocked the last swing, however, she let out a scream of frustration. Her hand raised to the ceiling once more and began swinging wildly, in every direction before finally settling down in a fist pointing down the hallway. I could hear murmurs of confusion before I heard rubber being drawn. I looked to Yuigahama, her face filled with sorrow and fury, as she scowled. However, I realized something. The order she just gave. Their trajectory...our proximity to each other. It would mean that she-

 _Twang._

Dropping my staff, I quickly grabbed Yuigahama and held her to my body. I could hear a gasp of protest before I dragged her down with me, kneeling and pressing her head into my shoulder. The storm of projectiles once again began raining down on me, and this time I could not dodge them. Most of them connected, and the pain began to wash over my frame as they stabbed me in the back repeatedly. The sound of the rubber being drawn and released filled the air alongside the whistling of arrows as they planted themselves in my back. My blazer blocked the from causing any serious damage, but the agony was still there. Eventually, the attacks halted, save for one smartass who kept firing, before a slap was heard echoing down from the darkness. In my back, sticking in the fabric of my clothing, were at least twenty pencils, I've been told. I let Yuigahama go slowly, and slouched over on the ground. My face was cast downwards to the ground as I bit my lip with enough force to nearly draw blood as I shakily rose to my feet. As I got upright, I saw Yuigahama on the ground, looking at me with tears rolling down her cheeks, one hand covering her mouth as she gazed wordlessly. Very carefully, leaning against the wall, I tugged my arms free of my blazer, and tugged it backwards. I didn't scream. I let out a grunt, at most, as the clattering of yellow, sharpened wood against the tile floor echoed alongside the sounds of soft sobbing. Very slowly, I walked towards my weapon. I picked it up, nearly falling over in the process, and began to use it as a walking aid as I advanced towards Yuigahama. She was still looking at me without speaking, tears pooling in her eyes and subsequently sliding down as she sniffled.

I did the only thing I could do, and touched her hair. The reaction was immediate, and she began bawling, hugging my leg like a scared child. I knelt down, not by choice, and let her hug me properly as I attempted to get over the many tiny stab wounds currently stinging my back to Hell and back as she continued crying, soaking my shoulder in tears. For a moment, I wondered if Yui was ever going to let me go. She held on for dear life, rubbing her face into me, even as the tears began to halt.

"H-Hikki...why did you…?"

"W-What? You thought I'd let you get creamed by your own attack? Hoh...you think so lowly of me…"

"E-Even after all this...you're still a real big dummy, you know?"

"So are you...ordering a collateral strike that will hit you…"

"I-I knew what would happen! Don't think of me like I'm-"

"Yui...that's enough. Do you admit defeat?"

"I-...I...yeah. You won...without ever attacking me. Just what kind of style is that?"

Yuigahama laughed quietly to herself as I stood up. I offered my hand, and she took it, interlocking her fingers with mine as she got up herself. Facing towards the darkness, Yuigahama raised her hand, but made a quick waving motion. Immediately, the curtains were drawn backwards, illuminating the path - and at least fifteen 'archers', one of which who had a particularly nasty red handprint across her face.

"Yukinon...is just ahead. You should meet no resistance."

"Come with me."

"Eh? B-But, you know I can-"

"Look, I won. Technically, you're in my custody now. So yes, you can. Let's go, it's time to end this stupid war...and, Yui?"  
"Y-Yeah?"

"Pacifism is a style of fighting. Worked so far."

"...Dummy."

Yuigahama lightly punched my arm as she strode beside me. For some reason, her company was welcome, even with the scuffle not far behind us at all.

"Yukinon's gotten really strong, you know…"

"That so?"

"...I think even you may have trouble beating her, Hikki."

"Well, I had trouble beating you, so-"

"That's just it. I've beaten everyone else - it's why I'm her Second In Command - but her. When she moves, it's... _scary_. Like she isn't even her anymore."

I looked over to Yui as we walked, and she gave me a nervous look. I returned it, but looked back ahead, anxiously approaching the gymnasium.

"Well...look at it like this. No matter who wins here, we all win in the end, don't we?"

"...I guess that's true, but...I just wish we didn't have to fight at all."

"Negotiations for a peaceful resolution to all of this fell through within three days. Yukinoshita was too stubborn and Hayama was too prideful...to be frank, those two are the reason we're still here."

"...Then why come all the way here, when you could just fight Hayama?"

"...That's a good question."

We both stopped in front of the large double doors leading into the gymnasium. Two guards, on each side of the door, looked at me and went the disarmed Yuigahama. One went pale and fled, and the other shakily drew his weapon. I gave him a single glare, however, and he quickly turned tail.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hikki? Without me, things would fall apart here pretty quickly…"

"Yukinoshita would go down kicking and screaming. If we don't end this now, it'll be a war of attrition."

"Geh...right. Well...go ahead, then."

Yuigahama gave me a small smile and stayed close behind me. With a deep breath, I stepped forward, forcing the door open. In the middle of the large floor sat Yukinoshita on a large comfortable seat, clearly procured from the teacher's lounge. Her eyes opened slowly, then widened when she saw me. They narrowed just as soon as she opened them, and she stared at me with a scowl.

"Ah, Hikigaya...you've finally come to join us, then?"

"...Not quite."

"So, Yuigahama…"

"Was bested."

Yuigahama shrunk behind me, casting her gaze downward as Yukinoshita gave a slight sigh.

"You know, Hikigaya...I want, so badly, to offer you a cup of tea. But...we both know how these things must be. You do not want to entertain small talk, do you?"

I held my staff up slowly, not looking at her as she spoke.

"The sooner this is over...the sooner the war is over. We both know you won't stand down, and neither will Hayama. Let's get this done."

I could hear Yukinoshita's feet as she rose the floor, and I could register her picking an object up. I looked up to see just what, and it was, much like Hayama, a reinforced yardstick. However, hers was different. It had been narrowed down and sharpened almost to a point. She took an unusual stance, something akin to a fencer's, and stepped forward.

"En garde."

"Yeah."

 _ **[ ICY GENERAL - YUKINO YUKINOSHITA ]**_

Slowly, we advanced towards each other in the center of the floor. Yuigahama watched on the sidelines helplessly, clutching her hand to her chest as we slowly began to circle one another. I looked at her stance carefully. One hand free and out, the other holding her weapon in front of her torso, slightly sideways... _thrusting basis, slashes applicable if done correctly. Light footwork…_

"Are you going to strike, or stare?"

 _...Taunting. Trying to goad me into attacking. Counter attacker._

Yukinoshita grew impatient as I analyzed her, however. Closing her eyes, she did a quick upward slash leading to the right, but quickly turned on her heel, using her momentum to follow up with a downward to the left. I was able to raise my defense to both, but upon taking the second hit on my weapon, she sent her foot flying into my exposed side. With a grunt, I quickly spaced myself from her. She barely opened one eye, as she watched me, her expression lifeless and dull. _Like a different person._

Testing her, I lifted my weapon into a swing, but went around instead of going the initial direction, intending to mislead her into a false block from my feint. She, however, quickly raised her free hand in defense and parried my attack by slapping it away, and thrust her own sword forward. Contorting my body to the right like a worm, I dodged the attack and pushed her back, recreating the space between us. _Her counter attacks focus on opening up some part of my defense to attack before I can react, then abusing it._

"Surely you're not afraid of me?"

Ignoring her, I tried the tactic again. This time, however, I pulled the attack back before it ever connected, and as she swung her hand at the air, launched a quick shoulder bash at her. With her frame exposed, she attempted to block with the makeshift rapier, but it did little to impede my advance and sent her backwards. As she regained her composure, there was a fire smoldering in her eye sockets.

"I see...a trick. I should have expected that from you."

"Stop talking. This isn't 'friendly' banter."

"Am I striking a nerve, perhaps?"

"You're making this awkward."

Before she could open her mouth again, I let out an attack, a simple right swipe. As she moved to dodge it and counter me, I stepped in the opposite direction of her and brought the swing around to her back, which connected and drew a sharp grunt. She turned back towards me quickly, arm shaking momentarily before it narrowed, her breathing increasing in frequency.

"We don't have to do this."

"You're right, Hikigaya. Lay down your weapon and surrender."

"If I do that, we'll be here even longer. Yukinoshita, don't you want this to be over? Isn't it your duty as a leader to look out for the best interest of your people?"

"The best interest is _not_ having you rush in here and force your conflicting ideals onto us."

"Does that matter when it means we can all finally go home? Does 'The Choice' matter at all?...Can you even remember what it was?"

"...I…"

Yukinoshita froze in place, and I did the same. 'The Choice'. The reason for the great Sobu Civil War. The reason why we were here now, on opposing sides. Why I had endured beatings, and given them out just the same. The reason why my 'friends' and I were now enemies. But, for something as important as it was, neither one of us can seem to remember.

"...Yui, do you remember what it was?"

"...N-Nuh uh. I don't…"

Yukinoshita let her stance drop, and I did the same, lowering my weapon slowly. She looked at me with a great deal of confusion and panic, the look similar to what she had back on Valentine's Day. What was 'The Choice'? Why were we still fighting?

"...Yukinoshita, do you-"

"Yes. Call Hayama immediately."

I did so without hesitation. When he answered, he was excited.

"Hikigaya! Did you do it? Can we all leave?"

"...Hayama. What was 'The Choice' about?"

"Did you forget? 'The Choice' was the question that started all of this."

" _But what was the question?"_

"The question was-...was...I...uhm…"

His confusion on the other end had quadrupled.

"Hikigaya, have you-"

"I'm at Yukinoshita's throne room now, yes. I think she wants to call off the war."

"...We'll be there shortly."

The call dropped from Hayama's end, and I looked to Yukinoshita. She seemed immensely relieved, setting her weapon aside and resting herself on the chair. With a heaving sigh, she sank back into the chair in a manner most unappropriate for someone of her status. I sat next to her on the floor, and Yuigahama quickly scampered over to my side.

"All this fighting...over something we don't even remember."

"Gahhh...I feel like a total dummy."

"That's because you are."

"Hikki!"

She lightly tapped my arm again, taking on a pouting expression. I gave her a small smile, but quickly hid it, looking away slightly embarrassed.

"I saw that!"

"Hm?"  
"What did you see?"

"Hikki smiled at me!"

"Did no such thing."

"Uh huh!"

"You may need to call the police, Yuigahama. Hikigaya's smile is...well. It doesn't entail good things."

" _Hoh?_ How would you know? I don't recall ever showing you my _perfect_ smile, thank you."

"I've seen that lecherous grin many a time, even when you weren't aware."

As we began to delve into our friendly bickering, the door burst open. Inside, the whole crew ran in. Hayama, Tobe, Zaimokuza, Ebina, Miura...everyone I've encountered up to this point.

"Hachiman! You did it! You bested our foes, a complete victory!"

"See? I told you Hikitani could do it!"

"Hey, I didn't really do anything…"

As Zaimokuza and Tobe praised me, Ebina and Yumiko ran over to greet Yui.

"Yui! Did Hikio hurt you?!"

"No, no. Hikitani wouldn't do that. He barely laid a finger on me."

"H-Heh...he didn't even touch me and he beat me…"

" _What?!"_

"H-Heh…"

As we socialized, Yukinoshita stepped forward, her arms crossed, as Hayama rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"So...uhm…"

"The war will not continue under any circumstances. With no reason to fight...we need not too."

"Right. I'm glad we could agree this time, Yukino-chan."

"Yukinoshita. And, yes, Hayama. With this truce, we can all put this war behind u-"

A door slammed open with surprising force in the back of the gymnasium. All conversation stopped, and we turned to see who the visitor was. Hayama and Yukinoshita were the closest, and their expressions dropped first. When I saw, mine did as well, and my blood froze.

"Yahallo, everyone! What's this I hear about negotiations~? Peace talk~? Why, that simply will not do at all."

"Nee-san…"

"...Haruno…"

"The one and only!"

Haruno let out a boisterous laugh as everyone in the room seemed to shrink down. Slowly, she advanced towards us, each step accentuated, as though she were taking in scenery and flirting with passersby. As she got close, she began to speak; and I replied.

"Did you all forget 'The Choice' already~? And that was such a good question, too…"

"...What was it, then?"

"Hm? I don't remember~!"

"You were the one who started all this! What do you mean you don't remember?!"

"Oh, Hikigaya, the heroic martial pacifist who ended the war with a simple question...just as one started it."

"Answer the question."

"I'll make you a deal."

"I don't like dealing with devils."

"Awww, boooo! That hurt, y'know! The deal is simple...beat me, and I'll tell you, and let the war end."

"...And if you win?"

"You become my personal pet, and the war rages on."

"And if I refuse all together?"

"The fact that I know what started the war will drive both sides to continue fighting despite the leaders telling them to stop~. New, more fanatical leaders will be elected to replace the old, and the fighting won't cease~!"

"...What do you stand to gain from all this, Yukinoshita?"

"Why, Hikigaya, that should be obvious…"

Her expression, and voice, fell flat. She looked at me with eyes full of malice.

"Entertainment. Do you agree?"

I looked over my shoulder. Everyone looked at me expectantly. Zaimokuza gave me a small nod while everyone else stood still. _Just one more fight. One more, and it's over._

"I don't really have a choice then."

"That's the spirit! Go on, go on, get in that cute stance of yours!"

Blushing from the hollow comment, I did just that. Taking on my stance with my staff out, I watched Haruno closely. From behind her back, she pulled out her own weapon, the appearance of which was incredibly familiar to Yukino's. However, she also picked up her sister's weapon, and held one in each hand. Taking on a very traditional, minimal stance, she grinned.

"Come to me, Hi-ki-ga-ya~."

 _ **[ YOUR BEST, MOST TRUSTWORTHY FRIEND - HARUNO YUKINOSHITA ]**_

I took a single step forward. In the time it took for me to do so, Haruno had already sprint towards me, weapons swinging wildly. I kept my staff up, blocking most of the hits, but many connected with me as well. Her swings were rapid, without planning, and impossible to track. I winced in pain and pushed her back with my weapon, attempting to regain some of composure, but she immediately reapplied pressure.

"You're so busy trying to _read_ me that I can just do this!"

Haruno stopped her seemingly random assault and, with a closed fist, sent a hook directly into my abdomen. I gagged, raising my hand on reflex in a backhanded slap, which connected with her face. However, rather than a look of indication, her eyes went wide with excitement, her face flushing. She quickly followed up with another slamming blow to my torso, sending me staggering backwards - still standing, but barely.

"Isn't it delicious? That ability of yours, to read the opponent and perfectly plan the next move to counter them...it's going to be your downfall!"

Her flurry of attacks picked up once again. The strikes were light, but their rapid nature lead to pain building quickly, while energy drained rapidly. Holding both of her tools above her head, I raised my staff to block the downward strike. Both weapons connected, but rather than pull back, she exerted downward force. Towering over me as I started to kneel, she was panting and practically frothing at the mouth, eyes boring a hole into me as she smiled. I was on my last legs, and while she kept one weapon in a constant clash with mine, the other was hammering down against me. My arms were beginning to grow weak, and my grip was slipping. Then, something I had not planned for happened. With one particularly strong attack…

My weapon had cracked clean in two.

Haruno's smile widened to the point of looking unnatural as she went for the killing blow. Throwing myself to the side, I held the two halves of my broken staff as clubs, though no training with them I was at a severe disadvantage. Haruno quickly resumed her attack as I stood up, swinging left, right, upwards, downwards, side to side...having two tools made blocking easier, but the more I backed up, the closer I got to the wall. With my back nearly pressed against it, I kept swinging. I kept attempting to keep up with her pace, but my breathing had become labored. Sweat was burning my eyes, while she appeared to be completely fine. _I'm doomed_. The phrase echoed in my mind as my moves began to slow, and hers began to connect.

"Hikki! Don't give up!"

"Hikitani! You can do it, bro! You beat everyone else! Don't let this bully strong arm you!"

"Hikio, if you lose to her, I'll beat you without holding back! ...N-Not that I was before!"

"Come on, Hikitani! Don't lose in front of Hayato!"

I looked to the four cheering people. Yui, Tobe, Yumiko, Ebina. The four of them had began attempting to boost morale. The others with them seemed...reluctant, but eventually began themselves.

"Hachiman! I've taught you everything I know, and you've taught me much more! Do not fall here! You are too strong!"

"...Hikigaya, teach her that she can't mess with our lives anymore! She's gone too far this time!"

"Hikigaya...you must beat nee-san at all costs! You...You are the future of all of us!"

Haruno's head cocked to Yukino at that last comment, her assault momentarily halting. Seizing my chance, I took both ends of my now dual weapon and rammed them into her exposed stomach. She let out a sharp hiss of pain before turning back to me. My arm retracted and swung again, this time impacting downward on her shoulder, causing her to drop one of her makeshift rapiers. She backed away from me slowly, clutching her stomach with her now free arm as I took a deep breath. Rushing forward, I felt a sense of power. Of _hope_. Swinging to the left, I impacted with her exposed arm. To her right, her side. From above, her other shoulder, effectively disarming her. I did not stop, however. As she backed away, almost falling backwards, I continued my assault. Arms, shoulders, torso, legs.

"Go down."

"H-Hikigaya, I-I don't even have a way to defend myself!"

"Go down."

"Y-You're attacking a defenseless woman! You should be ashamed!"

"Go down!"

With the final command, I grew impatient. Throwing aside the remains of my staff, I tackled Haruno to the ground, taking her hands and pinning her to the ground. She looked up at me with a face that was flushed bright red, a few tears rolling down her face. I sat on top of her, sweating and panting, and the room was silent.

"...H-He did it."

"Hachiman, you bastard! Why didn't you tell me you specced into berserker!?"

"HikkI!"

I looked back, and saw a small swarm of people advancing towards me rapidly. I pushed myself away from Haruno's snivelling form as she laid on the ground, and limped towards the oncoming group. Yuigahama threw her arms around me, in tight embrace, as Tobe pat me on one shoulder, Zaimokuza on the other. The praise from one person drowned out the praise from the other. Behind me, Haruno stood up, still shaking from our finale, and approached the group slowly. Everyone turned and glared at her, but she raised her hands in submission.

"It's over. The barrier will fall, and we can all go back home. You've won."

"So, what was 'The Choice' then."

Her eyes narrowed.

"'The Choice' could be anything. 'Do you prefer salty, or sweet?' 'Hot, or cold?'. 'The Choice' is something that is supposed to invoke an opinion, which starts into an argument when someone's opinion differs. Granted, I did not expect you all to begin fighting...though it has been entertaining."

"So...it was a trick?"

"Mhm~."

"...You're the worst."

"You wound me - metaphorically, thankfully. Now, now, come on! We can all leave. You all want to return home, don't you?!"

I looked around. Everyone's face had a look of confidence, of excitement, anticipation...and I nodded. The gym's emergency exit was dead ahead of us. Leading the way, we all walked as a group to our freedom. With the door opening, an alarm blared. For us, the sound was not one to draw panic and concern, but of celebration. Stepping outside into the sunlight, I closed my eyes.

It felt good to be outside.

* * *

I closed Zaimokuza's newest piece of literature slowly. Looking up, Yukinoshita looked as though she just had a minor stroke, while Yuigahama was sobbing. Zaimokuza himself was sitting proudly, his arms folded across his chest triumphantly.

"H-Hikki was so mean! B-B-But then he was so nice! Bwaaah!"

"...Zaimokuza...what...did you bring to us, today?"

"My newest literary masterpiece! Were you not fascinated!?"

"Keep me out of your fanfiction."

"Keep _us_ out of your fanfiction."

"H-Hikki didn't want to hurt anyone! T-Then-then he saved me! I-I was awful!"

Yuigahama kept sobbing as Yukinoshita and myself gave Zaimokuza death glares.

"F-Fear not! This was merely something I did as an exercise. I did not anticipate it would become so long! But, Yukinoshita, did you not feel the passion in Hikigaya's heart as he fought your sister?! The sadness overwhelming the the duel with Yuigahama!? The slow, quiet calculations of his battle against you?!"  
"I felt that you wrote me to be a complete stonewall in an argument."

"I-If that's your only complaint, that can easily be adjusted."

"...I wouldn't mind it."

"Wait, you're supporting this, Yukinoshita?!"

"...It was tasteless, silly, and mildly humorous. Even I like a bad read every so often. I think I'll keep this."

"Gah. Yuigahama?"

Yuigahama was still sobbing into the desk about our "fight" in the the small novel. Zaimokuza, however, was still beaming despite the criticism.

"Come, now, Hikigaya! Surely you enjoyed being a hero, for once?"

"...I liked having a staff. That was kind of cool. I'm surprised you didn't have me fight Hayato, though."

"Well, originally, I was going to have the older Yukinoshita send him after you when you defeated her! The, ahem…

 _ **[ GILDED KING - HAYAMA HAYA-"**_

"I get it. What's with those titles, anyway?"

"They...they're cool! I don't need a reason!"

"I'm sorry Hikki! I'm sorry!"

What a mess.

* * *

 **Told you there was a reason! The reason was I wanted to write stupid fights. I'm secretly Zaimokuza irl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A long time ago, two governing bodies ruled Sobu high. The popular clique, and the unpopular clique. They got along well enough with one another, never bothering each other except in rare times of need. However, one cold winter morning, a devilish trickster with the face of an angel arrived. She opened her mouth, and spoke out a question to all that would hear her. The question became known as "The Choice" among the entire student body, and was the topic of great debate. So great was the debate, in fact, that the youngsters began engaging in open bouts of non-lethal warfare with those that dared to disagree with them. The conflict was intense, a great barrier was erected around the school, with a single commandment being echoed through the building at the time of its' erection.**

" _ **When the arguments over 'The Choice' have ended, you may be free".**_

 **The students split into two groups.**

 **For 'The Choice', and Against 'The Choice'. Friends, and even lovers, found themselves on opposite factions.**

 **One such was a particular young man, with eyes as rotten as a fish left in the sun. While almost everyone he knew was Against, he himself was For. Despite their best attempts, they could not seem to talk one another down, and they were forced to separate to their respective armies. With the school split in two, hierarchies of ranks arose. Soldiers, Commanders, all the way up to General. The rules of combat were simple; disarm or otherwise defeat your opponent, and take out the enemy General. Three weeks had passed, time seemingly frozen.**

 **A young girl with hair the shade of bubblegum, while normally quite carefree, had her heart heavy with anticipation. Through rigorous training, she found herself the second-in-command to the "Against" General, her close friend. While things had been progressing quite smoothly throughout the day, her phone suddenly received a message. From the scouts far to the edge of their borders, a single piece of information was relayed.**

" **The Betrayer is coming."**

 **Thus, our story begins.**

 ***Please name the young girl.**

 **[yui!_ _ _ _ ]**

 ***Yahallo!**

 **[X] Yes [ ] No**

* * *

I clutched my phone as I read the message, a bit of cold sweat forming underneath my bangs. I looked over to Yukinon across the gymnasium, who was currently oblivious to the information I had just received. I looked back to my phone, reading each word over and over again, absorbing them, comprehending them...

Fearing them.

 _The Betrayer. The second-in-command of THEIR army._

 _Hikki._

And he was coming. What did that mean? What would that bring with it? _What was he doing?_ I glanced back over to Yukinon, who was sipping on another cup of tea. It was her third one today, and she looked uneasy. I cannot blame her for her unrest, however - being the General of an army close to victory must be extremely taxing. We were forcing the enemy closer and closer into a corner with each advancement, and Yumiko had just taken up her position as the frontier guard woma-

 _The Betrayer is coming._

 _Yumiko..._

Without a second thought, I began to frantically tap through screen after screen, scrolling down to find her name. When I did so, I pressed the call button and rose the phone to my ear. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Fou-

"Ah...hey, Yui."

"Y-Yumiko! Are you alright?"

"I, uh...H-Hikitani...beat me."

" _What!?"_

There was a clattering of glassware behind me, and I turned back to see a startled Yukinon. I quickly waved my hand and put on my best smile, giving her a reassuring wave before I decided it would be best to step outside. In the hallway, I continued.

"Wh-What do you mean Hikki beat you?! Are you okay?"

"Ah? Y-Yeah. He was...uh...so gentle..."

"...What?"

"Yeah, like...he didn't want to hurt me. He barely touched me...I-I mean, he suplexed me, but-"

"He what!?"

"It's fine, it's fine! I had it comin', honestly...he at least made sure I was fine before he turned me over to Hayama's troops."

"You've been captured, too?!"

"Un. Sorry...I underestimated him...but, I'm fine. Everyone here is treating me well enough...but, Yui?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"If I were you...I'd get ready. He made one thing very clear."

"..."

"That he's coming to end the war."

A dark, gnawing pit of cold took root in my stomach as she said that. I shivered, and let out a small gasp.

"...Say again?"

"His words, not mine. 'I'm going to end the war'. That means..."

"...He's coming for Yukinon."

"Yeah. I'm...sorry. Hina may be able to stop him, though."

"Hina...w-wait, he should've- Yumiko, I need to go! Be safe!"

"Huh? Wait, Yu-"

I hung up on Yumiko quite hastily, and quickly scrolled back up. I practically mashed Hina's contact number.

"Ah, Yui, hi-"

"H-Hikki is coming! Hikki is-"

"Hikitani has already come, beaten me, and gone, Yui."

"H-How!? He beat you too?!"

"Ah, yes...even when I got the drop on him, Hikitani swiftly beat me~."

"But...I..."

"He found me with Tobe and the Chuuni...Tobe spoiled my, erm, 'assassination' attempt, and even when I had turned the lights off on him and attacked, he kept standing. Then he...well, found the light switch, and I ran out of ammo, so I surrendered."

"...That...doesn't sound like much of a fight."

"Well, I mean, he did hit me."

"Hahn!?"

"...It was more of a light tap in the dark. I'm perfectly fine. But, uhm...he's making remarkably good time. All of our soldiers are retreating as soon as they even THINK he's coming..."

"What do you mean? They're abandoning their posts?!"

"They're afraid of him. He's already retaken roughly 70% of the territory we took from them, and is advancing towards you rapidly. He should be about to head down the stairs to your floor, now."

Swiftly, I moved over to the nearest window and peeked outside and up, looking for any movement in the upper levels of the hallways. For a moment, I thought it all clear. However, I spied a single figure slowly roaming the halls, a large stick swung over their shoulder. It stopped, and looked out the window as well - and saw me. I could see their eyes widening, and we froze, looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"...You saw him, didn't you?"

"I need to go, Hina."

"I understand."

Ending the call, I stomped to the barracks. Bursting the door open, everyone inside jumped.

"All available rangers! We have an urgent situation! We need to use the Blackout Tactic!"

"W-Wait, the one where we-"

"You've been trained, you've done the drills, I've shown you myself! Now, grab your gear and let's go! The Betrayer is coming!"

In unison, everyone bolted upright, a few looking to one another with worried faces. Regardless, they followed my commands, and myself, as I moved to intercept Hikki. My heart was beating out of my chest. I found myself sweaty, weak, and pale. The archers had raised the curtains and were in position, using the doorways into classrooms and vending machines as cover. I stood in the only illuminated path left, and waited. Time slowed to a crawl, and I was beginning to have doubts. Doubts about myself, about the entire war. Doubts that I could fight Hikki without holding back. My thoughts, however, were cut short. Slowly, but surely, I heard foot steps. One after the other, advancing down the hallway. He came into vision clearly, his eyes closed, with one hand in his pocket and the other clutching a crude staff. He would keep walking, even into me, at this rate. Swallowing my emotions, I let out a single, barking word.

"Hachiman."

Slowly, he opened one eye, looking me up and down.

"Yuigahama."

I put on my best face of anger; or I tried. I could tell it was failing. Hikki just stared at me, but he couldn't make eye contact - and to be fair, neither could I. Looking away, I spoke.

"Why are you here?"

"...We both know the answer to that."

"T-To try and hurt Yukinon?"

"To end the war. Both sides are too ingrained in their beliefs. We'll never get out of here unless someone does something."

"So you're going to push your belief on us by force?!"

"It's not like that-"

"Then come fight with us."

"...I can't do that. You know I can't."

I recoiled from that statement. It was an attempt I knew would fail, and yet I tried anyway. The rejection hurt more than I had hoped. With a ragged intake of air, I closed my eyes. Very slowly, I drew my own weapon. A staff, formed from the support leg of metal shelving and wielded as a heavy tool. I thought about my friends. I thought about why I was here, now, about to fight one of them. I tried not to think about how badly my chest hurt. Putting one foot forward, I gave my proclamation.

"I won't let you hurt anymore people!"

 ** _[HEAVY-HEARTED JUDAS - HACHIMAN HIKIGAYA]_**

I sprint towards him as he raised his own weapon in defense. Closing my eyes, I almost put everything I had into a single swing. I imagined that I wasn't fighting him - that it was just a training exercise with one of the many faceless members of our army even I'm not willing to deal with. It didn't work. I felt and heard my attack connect as he let out a grunt. He had blocked it, and almost hurt himself in the process. Opening my eyes to look at him, he had flinched and backed away from the force of my swing. I felt guilty - was that too much? _No. It wasn't enough._ Clenching my teeth, I brought the weapon around in another swing, this one aimed for his legs. The plan was to disable him quickly, end this fast. However, he slammed his staff end down onto the floor, blocking the swing. As I retracted the my weapon for another attack, he did a quick flourish and knocked it back, leaving me open. I saw him turn on his heel and push his body forward, shoulder out. I reacted the only way I could. Clenching my eyes once more, I swung with my free hand.

 _Smack._

Hikki let out a soft grunt of shock, and I countered his attempted push with one of my own. Stepping backwards twice, I raised my weapon once more, and looked up to him. He was knocked off his balance and almost fell, but he quickly recovered, the hand print glowing red on his face. My eyes had begun to well up with sharp, burning tears. He hasn't swung his weapon once. I wondered if he would at all. Guilt gnawed at me more than ever, my feelings practically crawling on my back. Voice nearly breaking, I spoke.

"D-Don't screw with me, Hik-Hachiman! I wasn't just granted this position because I'm her friend! You...you can try to fight as passively as you want too, but I'm going to give it my all!"

Pushing myself low to the ground, I rushed at him once more, giving a swung harder than the first one. Once more, he blocked it, but taking the staff by the middle I quickly flipped it, and the end caught him straight in the gut. I winced at my own act of violence, and stepped backwards. Tears starting to stream down my face, I kept talking.

" 'Hikio beat me, but he was so...gentle, like he didn't want to hurt me'! 'Hikitani bested me without making nearly any contact! He's so cool!' That's ridiculous! YOU'RE ridiculous! Do you have any clue what you mean to us?!"

I pressed the attack, giving him a small storm of blows, each harder than the next and culminating in an attack that sent him backwards, nearly knocking him off his feet. _Why isn't he swinging? Why isn't he talking? Why does he look so sad?_

"You're the second in command for the enemy! A key to our victory! Y-Yukinon says, that when you fall, our victory is assured! That we can all go home, put this all behind us! W... Why should I show you any mercy?!"

Gritting my teeth, I took both ends of my weapon and moved forward, thrusting them out in a bash. Hikki mirrored my strike with equal force, and we held each other in a clash, making painful eye contact. More tears were falling from my face now, and I was flushed bright red both from exertion, anger, and sorrow. I took a step forward to attempt to push him back, to stop him from advancing with his plan, but he pushed right back, eyes narrowing, his expression shifting from surmounting sadness and overwhelming determination. He wasn't going to stand down. My voice was horrible, now, but I couldn't stop.

"And you! We were so close to winning! Why would you set us back so much?! Yumiko...Hina...both of them beaten and taken by you! Do you know how much ground we've lost!? Our morale is in the trash! 'The Betrayer will wipe the floor with us'! 'We'll get pasted if we stay here, retreat'! Y-You're no hero, you're a monster! And I'm...I'm going to be the one to put you down, you traitor!"

Giving the shaft of my staff a quick spin, I broke the clash and moved backwards. Quickly, I raised my open palm into the air. Hikki looked at me confused, not knowing what I was doing. I had just given the archers the 'ready' order, and was holding it. I hesitated as I looked at his face, sweat pouring down his temples, his mouth slightly ajar from my slight pose. Briefly, I thought of better times. Of the service club. Of happiness. Dropping my hand, I gave the order, and the sound of rubber filled the air. Almost immediately, his eyes widened. Looking above me slightly, he saw the arrow storm flying towards him, and reacted with reflexes I normally wouldn't have associated with him. He dove for the wall and pressed himself against it, and I took the chance he provided me to attempt a sandwiching smash. However, he threw himself forward and under the swing, rolling past me and up onto his feet, our positions now switched. In the moments that he was below me, he could have easily ended the fight by grabbing my legs and pulling me down. In the get up, a strike to my back would've surely done me in. But he kept his defensive stance. I was baffled. I was outraged. I was hurt.

"...Why won't you fight back?"

I swung once more, the tears burning my eyes. The first one was blocked, and I attempted a follow up overhead, which he smoothly dodged. My anger grew. I deliberately left myself open with the overhead - he could've attacked my torso. However, he calmly resumed his stance.

"Why won't you fight back?!"

I began to swing wildly now, advancing towards him with each strike. Some went wide, some were weak on impact, but most connected, even though he had blocked them. His face was calm, but wavering. I was steaming. All of those attacks, each one, left a huge gap in my defenses. Why? Why didn't he use his chance? My breathing was erratic, and my teeth were gritting together. Lifting my weapon, attacked.

"WHY - WON'T - YOU - FIGHT - BACK?!"

With each word, I gave him everything I had. The swings should have knocked him off balance or broken his weapon, but he just kept calmly blocking, looking at me with those apologetic eyes. I could barely see through my own tears before I let out a scream, slamming my weapon into him before I jumped back. My arm rose, and I began frantically signing to fire. There was a delay as I swung my arm rapidly, but regardless I heard the first arrow fire. Then the next, and the next, and the one after that. I looked to Hikki, who looked at me with a terrified expression. I was going to end it. I was going to win. I was going to-

In a blur of motion, he disarmed himself by throwing his weapon to the side, and came at me with his arms open. I tried to raise my weapon in defense, but found myself in a tackling hug. Confusion overwhelmed me as he brought me down to my knees, and himself to one, clinging to my body. Before I could speak, however, I saw the first of the many projectiles I had just ordered strike him in the back. And another. And another. Another, and another still. A torrent of arrows came to Hikki's back as he clutched my frame, his arms shaking as each shot plunged itself into his skin. My mouth hung open as he refused to let me go, still hugging me, protecting me. Slowly, the archers hail of shot came to a halt, save for one - who I can only imagine was Sagami. Before I could issue the order, however, I heard a loud smack, and the arrows ceased. Hikki held me for a few seconds more before he shakily drew himself to his feet. I looked up at him, vision blurry through the tears flowing down my face. His face was cast down, but I could still see his eyes, wincing in agony, lip bit to the point of drawing blood. Slowly, he limped to the wall to the right of us, and put his weight against it. His hands undid his blazer, and as he pulled it off, he removed all of the pencils currently still stuck within him. I had trouble holding back my sobs, and he turned to me. Taking his staff in his hand, he slammed it down to the ground, and began advancing towards me, using it as a cane. I looked at him, still crying, and waited. I wanted him to strike me down. I wanted him to claim his victory, at my weakest moment, and leave me. Instead, still holding himself up with his staff, he reached out to me.

Rather than strike me, he began to tenderly pet me in a soothing manner, a small smile on his pained face.

I let out a horrible sound, and hugged him as tight as I could. I clung to his legs, pouring my tears into his pants as he stroked me wordlessly. I unintentionally pulled him down back to a kneeling level and realigned myself to hug him properly, squeezing him by his waist as I sobbed into his shoulder. The entire time, he never let go, never complained, and never faltered. My heart ached. My head ached. My body was wracked with guilt, and relief. I missed him so much I could I die. As my eyes began to dry, I pulled myself back, looking to him with red eyes, still holding him.

"H-Hikki...why did you…?"

"W-What? You thought I'd let you get creamed by your own attack? Hoh...you think so lowly of me…"

"E-Even after all this...you're still a real big dummy, you know?"

"So are you...ordering a collateral strike that will hit you…"

"I-I knew what would happen! Don't think of me like I'm-"

"Yui...that's enough. Do you admit defeat?"

"I-...I...yeah. You won...without ever attacking me. Just what kind of style is that?"

Hikki pulled himself away from me, and for a moment, I was worried he'd leave me. However, he soon as he was back to his feet, he reached his hand down to me. I looked at it briefly before I gave him a smile, and took it with mine. I wrapped my fingers around his, and squeezed.

I never wanted to let go of it - of him. _Even after all this - the fighting and the betrayal - I still loved Hikki._

* * *

Yuigahama made a loud screeching noise as the pages in her hand flew in every direction possible. Yukinoshita merely stared at the papers that SHE held, cycling her gaze between them, Yuigahama, and myself. I had a slight flush on my face alongside a look of annoyance, glancing over to a grinning Zaimokuza. The glint in his eye was worrying.

"...Zaimo-"

"Don't worry. 'Tis fiction."

"Didn't we tell you to keep us out of this?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"But what?"

"The duel with Yuigahama was the best part! I wanted to elaborate on her side of things! Yuigahama, was this not accurate to how you would have thought?!"

Yuigahama, however, was face down on her desk, one hand slamming against it in a fist as the other covered her face. She was screaming and thrashing violently, like a dying insect. Yukinoshita, however, was still stunned. Finally, Yuigahama threw her head back.

"I-I HATE YOU, CHUUNI! GET OUT! OUT OUT OUT OUT!"

What a disaster.

* * *

 **So I lied and there's gonna be more. Last bit should be coming up next. The Sobu Civil War: Side B**

 **A brief hint as to the contents.**

 _ **[HE BELIEVED IN YOU - KAKERU TOBE]**_


End file.
